Caught
by kusakabe.maron
Summary: Maron's class is having a field trip. One night she snuck out and go to pleasure herself in a steamy onsen. Until someone caught her. CONTAINS SEXUAL ACT!
Maron came tip toeing down the stairs of the hotel, where her class all stayed at. She madee sure that she caused no noise. She didn't want anyone finding out that she was still awake at this super late hour.

She carried her towel as peeped her head around, making sure there was no one in sight. She headed straight away and look if there was someone in there. When it was clear, she quickly bounded over, stuffing her things into one of the baskets. She then, slipped into the hot water and she moaned out to herself, enjoying the heat of the water. She threw her head back as the steaming hot water seeped into places that made her feel extremely sensitive. That was also another problem that she faced as it was a secret that even her best friend wasn't allowed to know. Her uncontrollable urge desires for Chiaki.

The more she thought about him, the more she feels so hot. Her hand gently glided across her torso as it slipped down and with ease, she slipped one finger into precious spot. She gasped a little, forgetting how wonderful the feeling was and her right hand found one of erect nipples before she tugged at it.

"N-Chiaki, oh yesss. Uuuh."

She thought of him, pumping in and out of her at speeds that she wouldn't be able to comprehend. Her fantasies were wild and so was Chiaki when she thought about it. Suddenly, through her heavy lidded eyes, she could see a figure coming towards her. She ignored it. It must be the pleasuring and the steam that clouded her vision, making her see things. Everyone was usually asleep by 2 AM.

She continued by slipping in two and third finger and pumping once more. She did it long and hard before she felt a tug in the lower parts of her body. "Oh Chiaki, I'm about to cum!"

"You better not."

Maron jumped as she pushed herself away from the side and turned around to see who had just caught her doing such things to herself. Lo and behold, through the steam, there he was in all his naked glory. Maron's jaw dropped as she felt her face flush red from being caught by the one guy she dreamed to not catch her.

"Chiaki."

Her voice was breathy as though she had just been running a marathon. Chiaki smirked as he slipped into the water with a low groan.

"Man, this is how an onsen is supposed to be. So hot to the point it burns your skin off. You're good at this."

"W-what is Chiaki doing?!"

"I think the question is, why are pleasuring yourself saying my name, when you could just get me to do it myself?"

Chiaki then grunted in what seemed to be happiness as he grabbed Maron around her waist. He pulled her in and she yelped.

"But is Chiaki sure he wants to do this? With Maron?"

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time, Maron."

His voice was low and husky and it did things Maron's body, like make her melt into him. Her breath hitched as his own fanned out over her ear to send shivers down her spine.

He pushed her up against the side of the onsen and she moaned into his mouth, making a certain something harder than it already was. There was nothing in their way as their naked bodies were up against each other's. Maron's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. She swore that now Chiaki was in the onsen with her, the steam was rising, making her evaporate.

Chiaki soon left her bruised and swollen lips, deciding that he liked how open her neck was looking. He dragged his canines across her skin, leaving it searing in the heat, steam seeping from its tracks as Maron jolted in what seemed to be pleasure.

"Oh Chiaki!"

"You're so sensitive aren't you?" Maron just whimpered in reply as his own fingers found her downstairs entrance. He slipped in two fingers making Maron putty in his arms and he sucked on her neck. He pumped his two fingers in and out of her before finding the molds on her chest with his other hand.

Maron opened her eyes a little bit as Chiaki roughly grabbed at her breasts and massaged them in his wet hands. She had to stop herself from crying out in order to ask her question.

It was like she was losing her breath. Chiaki literally knocked the breath right out of her and with all the steam around them, as well as him messing up her mind by sticking two fingers in her and nipping at her breasts. He latched his mouth onto one of her perky ends at his made her mewl out in delight. Chiaki could smell her arousal at its peak and he smirked. She was at his mercy right now and he could feel a certain type of heat pooling into one area, near her lower regions.

"Chiaki, umm, ahhh… I'm gonna..."

He smirked more and whispered one word into her ear. "Beg."

"Chiaki, please, I..."

"You what? I'm not going to let you cum yet. You haven't told me what you want yet.

Maron could feel Chiaki's member literally throbbing in between her legs. It was so close to her entrance, but so far away. She didn't want to beg, it was so beneath her. But this was Chiaki, a guy she had feelings for and he was the only one who could satisfy her needs right now. Hell, he was the only one she would let pleasure her.

"I...I need you right now Chiaki-kun! I want you within me, deep within me!"

Chiaki laughed. "If you say so. I'm not going to be gentle, if that's what you want."

"I don't want you to be gentle."

With that, he drove right into her, filling her up from the inside out. Maron threw her head back, holding back a scream as he rammed himself into her. She used her own water to soothe her sacred place to make it more bearable, and all she could feel was pleasure. The steam rose even higher, the sweat rolling off of their bodies and mingled together. It was a wonder how the water around them hadn't evaporated yet.

"Fuck Maron! You're so fucking tight!"

"Oh Chiaki-kun! You're so big!"

Chiaki grabbed a handful of her blue locks and tilted her head up so that he could crush her lips with his own. Her body was heating up and so was Chiaki's. They both ached and desired for one another and Chiaki wasn't slowing down anytime soon.

"You're mine, all mine."

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" She let her hands get tangled in all his salmon locks she tugged on him as her legs were wrapped around his torso under the water. Her masochist side was shining through.

"Oh Chiaki-kun, aaah!"

That sent him off the edge as he literally set himself alight. Maron didn't even care if the whole hotel was going to hear her, they might as well know now that she belonged to Chiaki and Chiaki belonged to her as well. She was in pure ecstasy.

That's when she felt it. She felt herself getting hotter and hotter and so did Chiaki. He was about to pull out when Maron held onto him fast. "Inside of me. Please."

Chiaki gave in and as they both roared out, Chiaki bit down hard on her neck as they both came. Maron's juices dripped down Chiaki's member as they were both panting. They could just about see each other through the steam and that was it. Chiaki pushed away Maron's sweaty hair that was stuck to her forehead and kissed her passionately once more, not even bothering to move himself out of her. He grinned down at her, his forehead leaning on hers.

"That was fucking amazing."

Maron smiled and looked at him with nothing but love in her eyes. "You were amazing."

Maron shrugged her shoulders, knowing damn well that she was going to be sore in the morning. He smirked. "Well seeing as your bestfriend is in your room and I'm not sharing with anyone, how about Maron comes to crash in my room? My room isn't the only thing you get to crash into." He ran his cool fingers up her arm slowly as she gulped, her eyes full of excitement.

"You mean, we get to go again?"

"Oh yeah. I want you to do me on everything. The bed, up against the wall, the floor, even in the shower."

"Really?"

That was all she had to say when Chiaki pulled himself out of her, grabbed her out of the water and started running as she was in his arms.


End file.
